cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Erica Lee Parker
Erica Lee Parker (Born February 18, 1988) is a Canadian professional wrestler. She is currently signed to Cyber Wrestling Entertainment, and Quarantine Zone Wrestling. She is also known for her success in Wrestling from the Atlantic Coast as Erica Li, where she has held the WAC Women's Championship on three occasions; as well as one half of the WAC Tag Team Championship on two occasions with RC Matthews. Early Career Erica made her wrestling debut in October 2007, at the age of 19, in the Canadian independent circuit as ArikAkirA. A highflying babyface who wore a silver jumpsuit detailed with bright neon colors, claiming to "bring a preview of wrestling from "The Year 3000" to the 21th century" by using fast-pased highflying moves, as well as using variants of traditional wrestling moves as an attempt to "futurize" them(Running vertical suplexes, backflip dropkicks, rolling powerbombs, standing shooting star presses, and double moonsaults). Despite her win-loss record reaching slightly over .500; ArikAkirA wasn't getting over with the crowd, since she would often botch her moves, or she would tire out early in her matches since her high intensity moveset was often too much for her to handle. After a few more bad matches, she became a part of an angle which involved her being brutally attacked by a mysterious masked woman(Which turned out to be one of the top heels in the Canadian indy circuit making a return), which (kayfabe) sidelined her with a serious injury. This sparked a pop from the crowd as they booed her while she was being carried out of the arena. In reality, this was done to send her back home for a few months to receiver further training, and improve her cardiovascular shape. Wrestling From The Atlantic Coast (2008 - 2010) On May 2008, Erica was contacted by RC Matthews, the founder of a Philadelphia/New Jersey region-based wrestling league known as WAC(Wrestling From The Atlantic Coast), where she was offered an invitation to work a series of tryout matches for the company. Two weeks later, Erica got her passport and made her flight to Philadelphia. From there, she worked a series of dark matches as ArikAkirA for the course of one month. With her conditioning and athleticism being much more improved than her stint in Canada, along with an extended moveset due to further training from RC Matthews, it was enough to convince the WAC directors of talent relations to sign Erica to a rookie minimum 2-year contract. In August of that year, Erica made her WAC debut as Erica Li. A luchador babyface who quickly got over with her highflying style, her fearless attitude, and her hot temper which both won her over in some big matches, as well as costing her big matches due to crafty opponents taking advantage of her 'full head of steam' moments in the ring. But despite the outcomes of her matches, Erica Li always showed respect for her opponents as she would offer them a handshake and rally the crowd to give both participants an ovation for their efforts. Despite Erica being held partically responsible for elevating the Women's roster by having some of the best matches on the card for months, and being placed in the Top 10 of the WAC Power Rankings, her name was always overshadowed by the head political figures of the women's locker room, which is why she was never in a feud involving the Women's Championship during her hot rookie year. However, in December, Erica was announced on the WAC website as RC Matthews' tag partner to compete for the WAC Tag Team Championship since his original partner, Payne Killer was sidelined with an injury. Two weeks later, at Holiday Wrestivals, Erica Li and RC Matthews defeated Erik Yortz and Shane James to win the Tag Team Championship. --still searching for lost WAC archives-- Injury, First Retirement, and Return On January of 2010, while competing in a match, Erica attempted to springboard off the ropes to execute a maneuver, while she jumped onto the ropes, she abruptly fell to the canvas and was holding her knee in pain, where she was unable to finish the match, so the match was waved off, and Erica had to be carried to the backstage area. Upon further diagnosis later that evening, it was revealed that Erica tore her anterior cruciate ligament in her left knee. Three weeks later, she appeared on a WAC show in a wheelchair, and announced that because of her injury, she will retire from professional wrestling. During the final WAC show in March of the same year, Erica was inducted into the Class of 2010 WAC Hall of Fame. Three years later, Erica made her wrestling return in the independent circuit. During that time, she dropped the "Erica Li" persona, claiming that the luchador persona was cursed, due to it being responsible for her tragic injury, and decided to give her wrestling persona a complete makeover. She changed her wrestling name to her real name, Erica Lee Parker, and changed her attire from long pants and lucha-libre masks, to thigh-high socks, shorts, and her signature cat-ears hairband. In November 2015, Erica began wrestling as the "Erica Li" luchador persona again in various independent wrestling promotions. Cyber Wrestling Entertainment (2015 - Present) In May of 2015, Erica was contacted by a Zombspawn-affiliated wrestling federation known as Cyber Wrestling Entertainment. Within days later, Erica visited CWE Owner Shane Andrews, where they negotiated a one-year contract, with a guarantee that states that if Erica exceeded Andrews' expectations, he would be sure to put a word in for her to join QZW the next time he is placed in a meeting with the Zombspawn Board of Directors. On the May 10th episode of CWE, Erica Lee Parker made her debut in a 4-Way Dance. However, she was the first participant to be eliminated in the match after being pinned by Hana Brightly. Following the match, she was in a promo where she was sitting in the ground with her knees tucked against her face, thinking that her dreams were crushed after a disappointing debut. Fortunately, her feelings were much improved the following week, after she defeated Nia Corsair in a qualifying match that would place her in a 6-Woman Two-out-of-Three-Falls Hell In A Cell match for the CWE Divas Championship at CWE Mayhem that would take place that following week. Unfortunately, Erica was unable to win the match since she failed to secure any pins in the match. From there on, Erica was booked in a series of multi-man elimination matches in the following weeks- including a Money In The Bank ladder match- in which she was mostly the runner-up in those matches. On the August 2nd episode of CWE, Erica won a battle royal that placed her in the upcoming Divas Championship match on the August 9th show against Shelby Danes and Leslie Flare in a 3-way Ladder match. Erica was unsuccessful in this match as Leslie Flare retained the title that night. From that point on, Erica began to undergo a hot streak in big-time matches, as she defeated Shelby Danes in a singles match; followed by a battle royal victory against Miss Cupcake, Rebecca Taylor, and Alysin Blaze. After Erica's battle royal victory on August 30th, she was booked in a #1 contender's match the following week against Destiny Diamond with the then-current champion, Leslie Flare, as the special referee. Erica would go victorious in this match. ' ' CWE Divas Champion (2015 - Present) ''' On September 13, at the Crash Boom Bang PPV, Erica was awarded her second shot at the Divas Championship against Leslie Flare. (Match) She sucessfully defeated Leslie and won her first championship in five years. Two weeks later, at the CWE HellBound PPV, Erica defended her title against Kristen Malone. On November 1st, Erica defended her title once again at CWE Supremacy against the #1 Contender tournament winner Sophia Starr to end the CWE 2K15 season. Before the start of the CWE 2K16 season, it was announced that all of the CWE Championships, including Erica's Divas Championship – was vacated. On the Ground Zero PPV in December 2015, Erica regained her title in a 4-Way Battle Royal, making her a two-time Divas Champion. Erica would then defend her title on a bi-weekly basis until she lost it in a 6-Woman Hell in a Cell match to Rebecca Taylor. One month later, Erica defeated Taylor in a 10-Minute Iron-Woman match to regain the Championship for a third time. (Match) Quarantine Zone Wrestling (2015) In June of 2015, Erica was greeted in person by QZW owner Tad Peters after a CWE taping. From there, she signed a contract that would land her back onto the national wrestling spotlight for the first time in five years. However, due to tornado warnings that impacted Oklahoma at the time, Erica was unable to travel there for several weeks until the issues were clear. On the July 7th episode of QZW, Erica Lee Parker made her QZW debut on the Shimmer brand in a pre-show match, where she defeated Sonja Virtanen in a singles match. This was her only match in QZW Season Three. Independent Circuit (2013 - Present) Erica began wrestling part-time in the Canadian independent territories throughout 2013, and 2014, due to her work visa expiring, and choosing not to renew it due to lack of interest in working in the United States at the time. On 28 August 2015, Erica made her debut for World Championship Entertainment (WCE) on the Female-exclusive Bombshells brand, where she defeated Roxi Riot in a singles match. From there on, she competed in various multi-woman matches in order to boost her way up the title rankings, but to no avail. She ended up staying with the company until WCE's abrupt demise in October 2015. Raging Falcon Pro Wrestling (2015 - Present) On 20 November 2015, Erica made her debut for the European-based e-fed, Raging Falcon Pro Wrestling, in the Youngsters brand as Erica Li, making it the first time she has wrestled under the "Erica Li" persona since her injury in 2010; where she competed in a four-way dance for the Young Lioness Championship in a losing effort to Mercedes Ricci. On 22 November, Erica defeated Ricci in a singles rematch for the Young Lioness Championship during Falcon's House III in Ireland. She went on to defend the belt on three occasions for 17 days, until she got promoted to the Boom brand, which resulted in the Young Lioness Championship being vacated. Personal Life Erica is half-Chinese, and half-Caucasian. She is the youngest of three siblings. Her mother is an accountant; her father is a former hockey player, he played for the WHL's Portland Winter Hawks during his junior league career, and the AHL's Hershey Bears during his minor league career. During her recovery from her knee injury, Erica attended the University of British Columbia, where she graduated with a bachelor's degree in finance. Erica is an avid supporter of the Vancouver Canucks, Vancouver Whitecaps, Toronto Blue Jays, and the Chicago Bears. Erica has described herself as a "tomboy" and credited her brother for her interest in sports, anime, and video games. In Wrestling * '''Finishing Moves ** As ArikAkirA *** Dragonrana *** Flux Capacitor'' (''Headscissors Takedown) *** 450 Splash ** As Erica Li *** Dragonrana ''(2008-2010) *** Li Ki Suplex (''Fisherman Suplex) *** He/She's So Hiiiiigh! (Sky High Spinebuster) ** As Erica Lee Parker *** Li Ki Suplex (Fisherman Suplex) *** Moonstomp * Signature Moves ** Frankensteiner ** Li Ki Knee (Double Knee Facebreaker) ** Triangle Dropkick ** Fist Drop ''(Sometimes off the top turnbuckle) ** Cross Check (Polish Hammer) ** ''Enzuigiri ** Li Ki Kick'' (Missile dropkick off the top turnbuckle onto a kneeling or sitting opponent) ** Handful of Hope (One-Handed Bulldog) * '''Nicknames' ** "Back From The Future" - As ArikAkirA ** "She Soars Through The Sky" - As Erica Li * Entrance Themes ** "Beatnik" by Jim Johnston - As ArikAkirA - (2007 - 2008) ** "Katamari on the Rocks ~ Main Theme" by Yuu Miyake - As Erica Li (2008 - 2010) ** "Something's Got A Hold On Me" by Etta James - As Erica Lee Parker (2013) ** "Let's Do This" by Hannah Montana As Erica Lee Parker (2014 - Present) ** Super Galaxy Rumble - League of Legends OST As Erica Li (2015 - Present) Championships & Accomplishments * Wrestling From The Atlantic Coast ** WAC Women's Champion (3 times) ** WAC Tag Team Champion (2 times) - With RC Matthews * Cyber Wrestling Entertainment ** CWE Divas Champion (3 times) * MachinimaPalooza ** CAW of The Month Competition Winner (Original Diva CAWs) (June 2013) * Raging Falcon Pro Wrestling ** RFPW Young Lioness Champion (1 Time) Category:Diva Category:In Need of Finishing Category:Work In Progress